Peter Pan Chapter Four
by Shoxia
Summary: This is my forth chapter of Disney's Peter Pan in the form of a script. Enjoy. Any form of feedback is welcome.


(Smee rocks Hooks chair back against the boats banister, facing it up towards the refreshing sunlight for a more comfortable position to wank in. Hook unleashes his hook shaped dick, and proceeds to masturbate while Smee suddenly extracts shaving equipment from his anus to cut off and steal Hooks hook shaped dick. Smee laughs sinisterly as he coats Hooks face in an anaesthetic coated towel so their would be no struggling as he attempts to steal hooks dick by cutting it off with the shaving equipment. The anaesthetic takes affect and Hook falls asleep).

Mr Smee: (Turning slightly insane. Whilst patting the unconscious Hooks belly) There we are now! (Gathers his shaves and blades, during this a passing seagull notices the unconscious Hook, and decides to land on Hooks head to rest, unfortunately for the seagull, Mr Smee is known for bestiality assaults. Smee notices the worthy bird, and drops his equipment and shoves his tiny dick up the birds anus, the bird fly's away in extreme pain, occasionally feeling the area which had been penetrated. After Smees brief bestiality satisfaction, he had totally forgot that he was planning on stealing Hooks penis. Unfortunately for Smee, the seagull he sexually assaulted had a loaded morphine needle planted in its ass which penetrated Smees urethra, this made Smee strongly believe that he somehow decapitated Hook.)

Mr Smee: Oh dear! (Hanging over Hook looking where his head is) I've never decapitated anybody before! Oh oh oh! (Lifts Hooks trousers up to have a quick peak at his dick. Because of how high Smee currently is, Hooks penis appeared to be the size of a horses dick.) Oooooooh! (Gestures that Hooks dick is too much to compare, followed by quickly wanking his dick under the hat on his head.) Now don't worry captain! Your head must be somewhere about! (Gets on all fours and crawls around searching for Hooks head, during this he crawls under the chair which Hook is sitting on, unintentionally raising it from the ground and making it mobile to wherever Smee crawled. Hook revived from his anaesthetic ambush and peered down to witness Smee acting a fool).

Hook: FUCK OFF YOU IDIOT! (Smee shits himself and swiftly raises to his feet and stands attention, launching the chair Hook was sitting on 7 metres across the ship and clattering into a group of barrels with the chair immobilizing Hook on top.)

Mr Smee: AYE AYE! SIR! (Looks to the left to see Hooks head only popped out of the debris which the rest of his body was currently hidden under.) Ohhh! (Runs over to the dazed Hook) I found it Captain! (Grabs Hooks head and yanks a couple of times) Good as new!

Captain Hook: (Totally sick of Smees shit, shouts and reveals that his head is still intact with his body by getting to his knees and rising out of the debris, and hooking his hook around Smees pubic hairs making them knot tightly) WHY YOU BLITHERING FAGGOT! (Raises to his feet with his fist ready to fuck up Smee when he is saved by another blithering faggot who spots Peter Pan flying amongst some nearby clouds with his fellow faggots.)

Sperm blinded pirate: (Looking through an eye glass) PETER PAN AHOY! (Pointing wildly at the group of airborne ejaculators) 3 degrees to Dildo point!

Captain Hook: (Drops Smee, extracts his own eye glass and peers through aiming at the destination they were just spotted) Swoggle me sperm, it is Pan! (Swiftly rotates his head towards the cowering, recovering Smee on the floor) Mr Smee! (Hooks black, pointed moustache hairs jerk up and down menacingly) HYPE UP THE BOYS!

Mr Smee: (Fully recovered from the morphine needle) Aye aye sir! H-Hy-Hype up the boys – hype up the boys! (Juggles his dick before blowing on it sharpy to receive the crews attention) ALL MANS ON DECK! (Whistles again) ALL MANS ON DECK! (All the pirates were alerted by Smee, 25+ pirates now are on deck, dildos, guns, swords, daggers and dicks out ready to fight.)

Captain Hook: (Hangs over higher level of the ship to roar at his mandem.) LOOK ALIVE YOU FUCKBALLS! (Smee runs behind hook and helps him put his glorious red coat back on along with his pristine black hat with enormous white pubic hair shooting out of its side.) Mans waited years for this! We'll fuck him this time Smee! (Beaming and revved up. Looking down again at his men, bellowing commands) MAN THE STD CANNONS FUCK THE FUSE YOU BILDRATS! (Takes another look at Pans destination, which was sitting on a cloud with his mandem).

Captain Hook: (Looking through his eye glass again) We've got em' this time Mr Smee! We'll cap em' like homo fucks! (Roaring commands at the crew again) RANGE 42!

Mr Smee: Raaange 42.

Captain Hook: ELEVATION 69!

Mr Smee: Elevation 69

Captain Hook: Aim now! STEADDDY!

(Over on the cloud with Peter, Wendy, Michael and John whom were observing the area, not knowing they were about to be struck with a countless amount of STD's from hooks STD cannon)

Wendy: (Standing on the cloud next to Peter) Oh Peter this turf is always how I hallucinated it to be! Look John there's Mermaid Lagoon!

John: (Looks at it amazed) Oh shit, and LOOK! The Indians gang turf!

Michael: (Not giving a shit about their attractions, leaning half way over the cloud) LOOK OVER THERE! It's Captain Hook the faggot! (Points at ship which just fired over 404 STD's at their current location)

Peter Pan: (Grabs Michael and throws him back) Look the fuck out! (Dodges the STD's then shouts at Hook from down below) HEY! HEY YOU COCKTIT! (Taunts him to fire again) HERE! (Flips the bird)


End file.
